Soft Spot
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Written for the Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Prompt 2010. Mickie James/Maryse FEMSLASH Don't like? Don't read. Summary: MJ is constantly picked on about her weight but a certain platinum blonde thinks otherwise of her.


AN: Lots of words are misspelled but if you are familiar with the way Maryse speaks then you should get the attempts to get her accent just right. She doesn't always stress certain words, but I threw them in there anyway. Second attempt at femslash and first serious attempt at Maryse. Hope the person who requested this enjoys. This was way out of my comfort zone but I always try to work with people I don't ever use. Anyway, I'm done talking. Read on!

**~*~**~*~**

**Soft Spot**

**~*~*~**

Mickie James sat backstage sitting in one of the steel chairs in a corner all alone. Since coming to Smackdown on Vince's orders, she'd grown accustomed to the loneliness. She was drafted over to team blue since Vince was hoping to make Smackdown the more wrestling centered show. However, her best friend Melina was kept on Raw and since she didn't have much of a friendship with any of the others she was left alone each week. It didn't help that she was now having to endure fat jokes on a daily basis courtesy of her new script. The higher ups said it was just to teach young girls to be comfortable with their bodies but Mickie wasn't buying it. McScary and Layla were having too much fun cracking fat jokes every chance they got and to make matters worse, Mickie was starting to believe it. In fact, she wasn't sure when she last had a full meal. Each time she would try to eat backstage, even if it was just a salad, someone always had something to say. Alone…she was always alone and things did not seem to be looking up.

Maryse didn't know much about anything except being sexy and spending money. Tonight she was making a special appearance on Smackdown to help Team Laycool take out the team of Mickie James, Maria, and Eve. The match was pretty quick and when it was over, Maryse opted to go back to her room rather than hang out. Besides, it was a pretty safe bet that she wasn't well liked not to mention she didn't want to be associated with people who had to sleep their way to the top.

Maryse headed to the women's locker room to get her things but she paused at the door. She could hear laughter and what sounded like someone sobbing underneath it. She pushed the door open as quietly as she could frowning once she stood inside. Sitting in one corner of the room was Mickie James and she was crying while Michelle and Layla stood a few feet from her talking in very loud voices about how Mickie's pants showed her fat rolls.

"I mean seriously. What the hell goes on through that feeble mind of hers?" Michelle asked. "Those pants are way too tight but the funny thing is, I'm sure they'd swallow me whole." Layla burst into a fit of laughter then started making her own snide remarks about Mickie's fat arms. Maryse quirked her brow wondering where they got off making comments like that, especially when neither of them had looks to kill. She flicked her hair as she hurried by them across the room to where Mickie was sitting, ignoring the looks she got as she passed. Mickie didn't even look up as Maryse propped herself against the wall.

"Tch. You know, you shouldn't let them get to you like theese. You're not, as they say, fat Ms. James." Mickie wiped her eyes as she stood to her feet practically ignoring Maryse. She didn't want to look at the hot blonde standing next to her. It would only make her feel that much worse. Maryse rolled her eyes. "You have reely low self esteem it seems," she noted.

"Yeah well why do you care?" Mickie asked, grabbing her bag off the floor and flinging it over her shoulder. There was another roar of laughter which earned a familiar click of the tongue from the French-Canadian beauty.

"You know eets not like they're that much prettier than you," she noted. She flicked her hair again and hoisted her belt over her shoulder. "Michelle looks like she's malnutritioned or as you Americans say, anorexic, while Layla can do with some extra work on her abs. And anyone weeth half a brain can totally see that she isn't all natural up top." She giggled than high pitched, annoyingly attractive giggle earning glances their way. "You gotz an eye problem Laycool?" she asked.

"I guess so," Michelle answered. "No one in their right mind would want to be seen with the poster girl for beef jerky and fat jeans." She and Layla laughed but Maryse did not find it very funny. Mickie just stood there with her head down, not bothering to stick up for herself. So long had this been going on that she just didn't have the strength to fight anymore. It didn't help that Vince and Stephanie went out of their way to remind everyone each week that Maryse was the perfect example of what a Diva should look like. At the moment, Mickie was sure she only still had a job because of her fans.

"You two need to geet a life," Maryse answered. "Meechel, everyone knows you're only where you ah today because you sleep with old men and Layla, you're not even preety." Maryse walked forward and poked Layla in the stomach. "You could do weeth a few more crunches," she laughed. "When you finally geet a body like mine or grow half the talent Meeckie James has then you can continue being annoying. Now geet out of here before I tell McMahon that I think the titles should be united. I'd get to be the poster girl of the women before you because I'm way hotter," she giggled.

Michelle and Layla both looked slightly constipated before they disappeared, slamming the door behind them. Maryse shook her head laughing. "Bunch of whiny beetches." She turned to Mickie who was now staring at her with a frown on her face. "Whasamatter?"

"Why'd you take up for me like that? What's in it for you?"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "I just don't like them and plus, I have a soft spot for you Meeckie." Maryse flicked her hair again and winked, both signature antics that got her much approval from the WWE audiences.

MJ shook her head. "Whatever. I'll just count my blessings and be on my way. For what it's worth, thank you anyway even though I'm not entirely convinced that you of all people wanted to just help me."

Maryse giggled again before closing the gap between them. She smiled at Mickie as she gave her a once over, her sexy eyes making MJ feel even more subconscious about herself than ever before. "Look Maryse, I need to get going. If you're about to make some joke about my weight then why didn't you just do it in front of them?" she snapped irritably. Maryse only laughed before planting a kiss on MJ's cheek.

"Here." She pulled out a card and stuffed it in the front of her pants. "Come by my room later so we can talk. Don't stand me up Meeckie James." With a flick of her hair, she spun around quickly exiting the room leaving Mickie behind with a confused look on her face.

**~*~*~**

It took Mickie about an hour to accept Maryse's offer. When MJ got back to her room, she took a much needed shower then laid down to watch some TV, but she was bored and the weight loss infomercials were starting to get to her. She finally said fuck it, grabbed the key and headed up another floor to Maryse's room. She took a deep breath then knocked, praying that this wasn't some sick joke created by Laycool to make her look like she was desperate for friends. Truth be told she really was desperate but she would never admit it. At least not to anyone other than family. She was going to knock, but then it was kind of stupid since Maryse gave her a key. She took a deep breath then went inside. Maryse was lying across the bed with some cute reading glasses on looking in a magazine. When she saw Mickie, her eyes lit up which kind of scared MJ. "Meekie!" she exclaimed. "Come here and seet next to me. I am trying to find a new collar."

"Er…okay." Mickie took a seat next to Maryse who kept flipping through her magazine happily, speaking in French excitedly each time she came across something that she liked. MJ found herself smiling at times highly amused by how excited the French Canadian would get over some mascara or lip gloss.

"What do you theek of thees color Ms. James? You theek it's a bit much?" She pointed to some eye shadow that was a funky orange color. MJ shrugged.

"You could probably pull it off. I know it wouldn't suit me at all."

Maryse suddenly closed the mag chucking it to the floor. She rolled over on her side, propping her head so she could she MJ better. "Are you always thees down on yourself?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed. "You don't seem to like yourself very much MJ and I theek eet's a shame reely. You ah very preety Ms. James and I theek those two are just jealous of you."

"I doubt that," she laughed. "I have fat rolls and look." She lifted her shirt revealing nice tan skin. She grabbed some of it, pinching her belly. "See? Fat rolls."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "I can do thaht too Miss James. Everyone has a leetle fat. Just look at my thighs." She raised the tiny red nightie that she was wearing to pinch at her thighs. Mickie turned away blushing a little, for she wasn't used to being around anyone this comfortable with their body. Maryse laughed again. "Meekie. You ah adorable." She rolled off the bed then took her place in front of Mickie holding out her hand. "Geet up. I want to show you something Miss James." Mickie allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and was led across the room where they stopped in front of a large body mirror. Mickie rolled her eyes. She hated the sight of herself and it didn't help that she was like twice the size of the sexy blonde standing behind her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mickie asked. "I hate mirrors and standing here next to you only makes it that much worse. Look at me. I'm a pig."

Maryse grabbed Mickie's waist pressing her body against hers. "You are not fat Miss James." She laid her head on MJ's shoulder staring at the two of them in the mirror. "I theek we both look hot, especially you Meekie. You have really preety hair."

Mickie wasn't too sure how she felt about Maryse being so close, but she had to admit the image in the mirror wasn't that bad, if only because Maryse enhanced her image. She sighed. "Look Maryse, I—

"I am looking Miss James…but I would like to see more." Maryse hooked her fingers under the edge of Mickie's shirt and began inching it up slowly revealing inch after inch of smooth skin begging to be touched.

"Ma-Maryse! What are you doing?" she exclaimed. The platinum diva kissed the side of Mickie's neck. A small shudder went through Mickie and she wasn't sure why especially since she had no interest in women at all. "Ma-Maryse wait a minute. I don't think we should be doing this."

Maryse giggled. "Oh Meekie. Lighten up sweetie. I'm only having a bit of fun plus…you are very sexy. Just go weeth it." She took a step back, but just enough to get the shirt over Mickie's head. She purred happily at the sight of Mickie in just a red bra and boy shorts. "Meeckie, you ah so hot!"

Mickie looked at herself in the mirror watching as hands slid up her body stopping at her breasts squeezing them gently. Maryse's head was resting on her shoulder smiling back at her through the mirror's reflection. "You see Miss James?" she purred. "Nothing but the sexiest of sexy in theese mirror."

"Only because you're in it with me."

"Tch. Not true Miss James. Not true at all now let's lose the shorts." Mickie allowed Maryse to slide the shorts off kicking them to the side nervously. She waited for Maryse to stand again but nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt lips on the back of her thigh.

"Maryse!"

"Shh…Miss James," she whispered. She forced Mickie's legs apart as she kissed and licked all around her thigh stopping where the lace of her panties ended. She smacked Mickie on the ass earning a small cry of shock. "You are very fun! I must get the toys!"

"T-Toys?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "You will like. I promise now go lay down." Mickie bit her lip staring down at her feet wondering what the hell she was doing with this woman. It was no secret that she hadn't had sex in a while but what hurt the most right now was the idea of reducing herself to sex with women. Maryse suddenly took her by the hand leading her to the bed pushing her on her back. "Lay down and relax," she giggled. "I want to play weeth you."

Mickie laid on her back trying her best to remain calm. This was not the kind of treatment she expected and half wished Laycool would just come out of the closet already to take pictures at the absurdity of it all. Moment's later Mickie felt skin rubbing against hers and she looked up in time to catch Maryse's lips for a kiss. The blond diva shoved her tongue down Mickie's throat teasing her mouth with a skill Mickie never felt before "Mmm…Meeckie…you have a sweet mouth," she purred. Maryse's tongue darted in and out of her mouth, licking and nipping at lips that she envisioned herself tasting several times before. Mickie felt her legs being parted and gasped a little when she felt something long and hard teasing the area between her legs.

"Maryse, what—

But she was cut off with another kiss as Maryse worked to make her wet with the small toy. The vibrator hummed softly as it moved against Mickie, making her twist and moan underneath the tiny blond. "Just what I want to hear Miss James." She turned the pressure up, pressing the toy harder against Mickie teasing her entrance with small penetrations until Mickie was practically begging for more, arching into her voluntarily from the pleasure.

"Maryse…Maryse please," she moaned.

"You are so sexy Miss James. Now you must come for me." Maryse stroked Mickie with the toy faster increasing the pressure until the brunette finally came, gasping and shuddering underneath her. Maryse tossed the toy and took Mickie's lips helping her ride out the orgasm until she finally started breathing easy again. Maryse giggled settling herself between Mickie's legs to suck on her neck. "You enjoy that Miss James?" she purred.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't, but Maryse…" she sighed. "What was this? What was the meaning behind this? I know…you've been nothing but kind to me all night but I can't help but wonder why the Sexiest of Sexy would want to…you know with me."

Maryse raised her head nipping playfully Mickie's lips. "Meeckie I already told you that I have a soft spot for you." She laughed. "I like you Meeckie James. I theek you ah reeley beautiful and worthy of being my sexy lioness."

"But…I'm not…wait really? You _really_ want to date me? The fat girl on the roster?" she asked dumbfounded.

Maryse laughed. "You ah not fat for the thousandth time. You ah fantastic and of course I want to date you silly girl! Why do you theek I gave you the key like that? Tch. And don't tell me you're straight. I saw you turn down a date weeth Punk."

"He's an asshole though so it doesn't count."

"Eef you say so Miss James." Maryse sighed, resting her head on Mickie's shoulder. "Let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Huh? Long day? What's going on?"

"Tch. We ah going shopping duh! I have to get my lioness a fancy new collar."

"Collar?"

"Oh don't worry about eet," she said dismissively, smiling as she drifted off to sleep thinking only of Mickie in a collar and cuffs; the start of a beautiful relationship indeed.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know but hey, it could have been worse. LOL I actually had many of issues with this one because well...Maryse is in a crack fic of mine and it was so hard at first. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I'm going to stick with my boys though. So much easier to write.**

_Maryse: I theek I want to steeck around. Is Miss James living in your head?_

_Me: Er...hope not._

_Maryse: Tch. You are no fun._

_SM: That's because I run the show around here. Men only._

_Me: You're only running that mouth of yours. By the way, how's daddy?_

_SM: *eye roll and storms off*_

_Me: Yeah, Sins is going great. Review if you want. Ta Ta!_


End file.
